Baxter (Super Smash Bros. Ultimate RP Reboot)
Baxter is a playable character in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate RP Reboot. Attributies Baxter is an "All-Around" type of character. He is intended to be a balanced character in terms of attributes, possessing average walking, dashing and falling speeds, air acceleration, gravity and weight. However, he also has high air speed and jumping force, but low traction. These balance traits do not give Baxter the edge when it comes for overall movement, but they nevertheless make him adept at most situations where a key attribute is needed to gain the advantage, which when combined with his very quick frame data, grants Baxter a very good neutral game. As a result, despite his attributes implying a jack-of-all-trades type of character, Baxter is more of a rushdown character in practice. Baxter has incredibly quick attack speed, he has a formidable close-range game, since few other characters are a match for this speed. His fast attack speed allows him to consistently apply pressure to the opponent, and he's capable of quickly racking up damage once he gets the momentum, which is easy to do so on characters that cannot match his attack speed without getting punished hard for it. All of Baxter's moves have fast startup and low ending lag. All of his grounded moves are prime examples of his quick frame data: his neutral attack is his fastest move and an overall effective way to rack up damage, along with handy combo capabilities, while his up and down tilts are very effective combo starters that can help rack up plenty of damage, and the former easily chains into itself at low percentages, as well as being hard to escape. Most of his Smash attacks have good KO Power in them as well. He has good combo mobility as his Down throw is an excellent tool to start off with. Afterwards the opponent can Up-Tilt or Up Aerial as their second part. Baxter's first combo is Down Throw, Up-Tilt, Up Aerial and Forward Aerial, and his second combo is Down Throw, Up Aerial a few times, and Forward Aerial. In this case his Forward Aerial has a meteor effect to it. His special moves are pretty excellent for usage. Fireball is a projectile with decently long range. It can be useful in the neutral game or in edgeguarding, thanks to its disruptive knockback, along with very useful chances to disrupt direct approaches. Super Fire Punch travels in a controllable diagonal direction and grants moderate distance, making it good at recovery. It also has intangibility upon startup, allowing it to be used out of shield very effectively. Due to its extremely quick startup, it is also a useful combo finisher, especially near the blast line. Golden Cape reverses opponents and projectiles, with the induced disorientation often being enough to allow a free hit or efficiently gimp a recovery, which aids in edgeguarding opponents. It is also a powerful reflector, making it highly useful in matchups against projectile-heavy characters. Fire Spin can hit opponents multiple times leaving a fire effect on them. It's also a good recovery move for vertical distances. Baxter's grab game is so powerful. Especially, his Down throw is a good tool for start-up combos with Up tilt or Up Aerial. However, Baxter does have some weaknesses. Most characters are able to outperform him in various areas like for versatile combo ability, speed, and high power reach for early KOs, and characters with a disjoint range. In particular, the latter two are his main weaknesses: his KOing ability is largely inconsistent, with very few guaranteed KO set-ups, and all of them being hard to confirm. While much of his moveset can get the job done, there is a noticeable gap in power between his strongest moves and his other ones, with this meaning he'll usually have to rely on his sweetspotted forward smash, up smash, down smash's back hit, or back throw to score kills, which are all further compounded by the poor reach of his attacks. As such, he cannot afford to get predictable, especially with the existence of stale-move negation. His lack to reach can also force Baxter into trying to approach his opponents. This leads into having some difficulty against characters with large or disjointed reach, though fortunately, these types of characters tend to have significantly slower attacks than Baxter, meaning that this tends to be the least of his worries. Lastly, his recovery is limited and fairly linear, making it rather easy for the opponent to anticipate where he'll land, though it should be noted that Baxter's high air speed, Capes reflecting abilities, and the invincible Super Fire Punch makes him surprisingly difficult to gimp. Moveset Normal Moves *Neutral Attack: Two alternating jabs followed by a forward kick. 2%, 2%, 5% *Side Tilt: Baxter performs a reverse roundhouse kick. 7% *Up Tilt: Baxter performs a spinning uppercut. 5% *Down Tilt: Baxter slides forward with flames around his foot, knocking opponents upwards. 10% *Dash Attack: Baxter performs a spinning fire kick 2 times. 5%, 3% Smash Attacks *Side Smash: Baxter performs a fist thrust that produces a small blast of fire. 17% (charged), 14% (uncharged) *Up Smash: Baxter jumps off the ground with a rising flaming uppercut. 3% (Hits 1-7), 9% (Hit 8) *Down Smash: Baxter performs a breakdancing sweep with fire around it. 10% (front), 12% (back) Aerial Attacks *Neutral Aerial: Baxter does a flying kick in flames. 8% *Forward Aerial: Baxter swings his fist forward and initiates a meteor smash upon impact. If the meteor smash succeeds the opponent will be in flames. 12% (early), 14% (clean), 10% (late) *Back Aerial: Baxter performs a dropkick behind him. 10% (clean), 7% (late) *Up Aerial: Baxter performs a back flip kick. 7% *Down Aerial: Baxter flips and ground pounds the ground. It can also meteor smash the opponent. 15% (clean), 9% (late) Grab Attacks *Grab: Baxter grabs with one arm out. *Pummel: Knees the opponent on the chest. 4% *Forward Throw: Baxter spins his opponent around once and tosses the opponent forward. 8% *Backward Throw: Baxter spins the opponent three times and throwing them in the opposite direction grabbed. 12% (throw), 8% (collateral) *Up Throw: Baxter throws his opponent high into the air with both hands. 7% *Down Throw: Baxter slams his opponent into the ground. This throw can be followed up with several options, including Super Fire Punch, his up aerial, and most notably his up tilt. 5% Special Attacks Misc Taunts *Up Taunt: Fist pumps forward at the screen. *Side Taunt: Charges himself up with a fiery aura. *Down Taunt: Holds out his hand and gestures his opponent to come closer saying "Bring on the flames!" (炎にお忘れなく！, Do not forget to fire!) On-screen appearance *Intro: Baxter leaps out from the flames that appear from the ground. Idle *Idle 1: Moves his head from left to right and holds his fist in front of his face. *Idle 2: Adjusts his bangs on his hair. Victory Poses *Win Screen 1: Winds up his fist and thrusts it forward with flames exploding infront of the screen. *Win Screen 2: Makes fire explode from his palm and strikes a pose. *Win Screen 3: Does a short spin-jump and lands with a strong man pose. Alternate costumes SBBaxterConstructor.gif Baxter.gif Trivia